


Cowboy Boots and a Too-Small Shirt

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bad Fashion Sense, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Cute, Gen, Happy, Shopping, Steve's Bad Fashion Sense, avengers to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: The Avengers address a fashion disaster that is occuring with someone’s wardrobe.





	Cowboy Boots and a Too-Small Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Bad Fashion Sense_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

Steve was in a surprisingly good mood as he waited in the elevator as it rose to his floor. Hell, he was even humming to himself as the doors of the elevator opened. He stepped out of the lift and walked a bit down the hallway, his footsteps loud as he turned and entered the living room…

And found half of the team on his couch. Bucky was leaning against the armrest, Natasha was sitting on the armrest with her legs crossed as she fixed the hair tie in Bucky’s hair, Tony was leaning against the other armrest with Pepper next to him, Sam sat on the center of the couch and a bit closer to Bucky to give Pepper more room, and Clint wasn’t even on the couch but was hanging out in the open vent above the couch.

“Uh, hey guys,” Steve greeted, confused. “What’s going—”

“We’re giving you an intervention,” Tony interrupted the question with the answer. 

“An intervention?” Steve could not believe his ears. “For what?”

Tony got up and walked over to Steve. “Listen Cap, I respect your choices and your right to pick things out for yourself, but for the love of Banner’s breathtaking anger issues, whoever thought that letting you pick out your own clothes was a good idea was clearly blind.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Steve asked, slightly offended and very confused.

Tony looked away, for once biting back his tongue for a moment. 

Unlike Tony, Bucky did not hold back properly and instead tried to muffle his laugh. Sam did not hesitate to smack Bucky’s shoulder. (He may have sworn a few times as well because he slapped the metal arm, hurting himself more than hurting Bucky and thus causing the supersoldier to laugh harder.)

“Steve,” Pepper began, keeping her voice even, “I think it would be very beneficial for the public image of the Avengers if we helped you review your fashion and clothing choices.”

“Were modern fashion lessons not included in your ‘Assimilation to the 21st Century’ courses from SHIELD?” Tony asked, then said before Steve could respond, “Don’t answer that — JARVIS already said they weren’t. So, we’ll give you those lessons. Preferably as soon as possible, like now.”

Steve glanced at the others. Bucky just stared at him, not denying anything. (It was clear who organized this intervention.) Natasha was chewing some gum, watching Steve with mild amusement as well as agreement. Sam just shrugged when Steve glanced at him, and Pepper looked back at Steve politely. 

“Okay, fine,” Steve ceded. 

Tony straightened his posture. “Let’s go, Capsicle. The limo’s waiting to take us to the Westfield World Trade Center shopping mall.” 

“The mall will be open only to the Avengers,” Pepper added, “so there won’t be any problems with fans or the press.”

Steve knew this was a bad idea.

At the same time, though, maybe it meant that he wouldn’t get so many weird looks and odd comments in public… and, most importantly, it meant a bit of time with the team doing something more domestic that did not involve fighting aliens or saving the world. So even if he got heckled a bit for his lack of fashion… well, it was well worth it for the laughs it caused during their shopping trip. (And thank god that Tony was funding everything, for Steve doubted that even his military back pay would be enough to cover the insane costs of the clothing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> This story was inspired by Steve's appearances and clothes in the Avengers movie from 2012. Someone get that man a lesson in modern fashion.
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
